1. Field of Invention
This disclosure generally relates to processing of semiconductor substrates with a focused laser beam.
2. Related Art
Focused laser beams have found applications in drilling, scribing, and cutting of semiconductor wafers, such as silicon. Marking and scribing of non-semiconductor materials, such as printed circuit boards and product labels are additional common applications of focused laser beams. Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are laser machined to provide channels, pockets, and through features (holes) with laser spot sizes down to 5 μm and positioning resolution of 1 μm. Channels and pockets allow the device to flex. All such processes rely on a significant rise in the temperature of the material in a region highly localized at the laser beam point of focus.
The foregoing applications, however, are all, to some degree, destructive, and relate generally to focused laser beams at power densities intended to ablate material. In silicon and related semiconductor and electronic materials, such applications are generally for mechanical results (e.g., dicing, drilling, marking, etc.). Thus, there is a need to provide and control laser beams to achieve processing effects for electronic and or optical device fabrication on semiconductor wafers.